You're My Destiny
by AbareIzumi001
Summary: Waktu terus bergulir, kita akan pergi dan ditinggal pergi dengan sedikit kemungkinan kita akan kembali / Sasuke dan Hinata, tak pernah terlihat saling bicara maupun sekedar menyapa, tapi, banyak hal yang terjadi di belakang, entah dibelakangku atau dibekalangmu, dibelakang Naruto ataupun Sakura / dan akhir dari cerita inipun mulai terlihat / CANON


**Author : ****AbareIzumi001**

**Title : ****You're My Destiny**

**Rated : T (may be?)**

**Genre : ****DRAMA/FRIENDSHIP/Romance****/Tragedy/Adventure/Crime**

**Pairing : Sasuhina****, ****Narusaku**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Shippuden **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Cast :**

**Hyuuga Hinata****, ****Haruno Sakura****, ****Uchiha Sasuke****, Uzumaki Naruto**

**Other Cast :**

**Yamanaka Ino, Sai, ****Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji, dll**

**Summary :**

**Waktu terus bergulir, kita akan pergi dan ditinggal pergi dengan sedikit kemungkinan kita akan kembali / Sasuke dan Hinata, tak pernah terlihat saling bicara ****mau****pun sekedar menyapa, tapi, banyak hal yang terjadi di belakang, entah dibelakangku atau dibekalangmu, dibelakang Naruto ataupun Sakura / dan akhir dari cerita inipun mulai terlihat**** / CANON**

**Warning :**

**CANON ala Izumi (anggap setelah chapter 615), ****Four-shoot (maybe, pairing belum terlihat di chapter pertama****, Alur ****campuran****, ****OOC****, Typo(s) selalu bergentayangan, oya…, newbie, nih yang paling penting deskripsi kurang, lebih keliatan seperti komik yang dinovelkan (?)**

**~ HAPPY READING ~**

**.**

**.**

**YOU'RE MY DESTINY**

**Chapter 1**

"Tangan Naruto-kun besar dan kuat" batin Hinata sambil menatap pergelangan tangannya yang kini digenggam erat oleh Uzumaki Naruto sang tokoh utama animanga NARUTO

Namun, tak ada yang menyangka jika dikejauhan seorang pemuda bermata onyx duduk manis di atas sebuah ranting pohon yang cukup besar, menatap hal itu sedari tadi lalu tersenyum miring untuk beberapa detik selanjutnya

.

.

"Hh! Hampir saja! Kalau saja gadis Hyuuga itu tak ada disana! Shit!" umpat Obitobito aka Uchiha Obito pada dirinya sendiri yang tak sengaja terdengar oleh Uchiha Madara yang berada disampingnya, dan beberapa detik kemudian ikut-ikutan bergumam "Ide bagus, Obito…" yang dibalas tampang bingung dari Obito, ditandai dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya

.

.

Dibarisan paling depan Aliansi Shinobi, Naruto mengaktifkan bijuu mode-nya dan menyalurkannya ke Hinata serta beberapa bunshinnya yang menyalurkannya ke rookie 9 dan para pejuang aliansi shinobi lainnya, sementara sang onyx terus saja memperhatikan dari jarak yang cukup jauh untuk menutupi jejaknya

"Ayo Hinata!" Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada Hinata, tapi naas sebuah bom bijuudama berukuran cukup besar mengarah tepat ke Naruto dan Hinata yang membuat Naruto harus melepaskan tangan Hinata dan melompat ke jauh kiri dan Hinata jauh ke kanan… Si mata onyx atau lebih gampangnya kita sebut Sasuke saja, sedikit mengerutkan kedua alisnya, tapi segera tersenyum tipis kembali begitu melihat seorang yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya yang kini berlapiskan cakra kurama tampak sehat walafiat

Naruto dan Hinata secara reflek melihat ke arah pasukan aliansi shinobi yang tadi berada di belakang mereka, dan ternyata tidak ada ledakan atau semacamnya yang dihasilkan bom bijuu itu… hanya tiba-tiba Uchiha Obito berdiri tepat ditempat Naruto dan Hinata tadi, lalu menghilangkan dirinya lagi yang hanya terlihat pusaran spiral yang membuat Naruto berguman "… apa-apaan dia?!"

"Kenapa dia menyelamatkan aliansi shinobi?" Sakura yang kini tengah berada disamping Naruto bertanya entah ditujukannya kepada siapa.

.

.

**Hinata Point of View**

Genggaman Naruto-kun terlepas… Sekarang dia berada jauh disana, bersama gadis yang selalu bersamanya, Haruno Sakura-san… Dan aku, hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan lagi, seperti dulu…Ah! Sudahlah?! Ini perang! Aku harus focus!

**(Sfx) Syuuu~**

Cakra dari Naruto-kun… Mulai terasa… Aku jadi merasa… lebih kuat! Kembali kuhadapkan pandanganku ke tempat duo (_kamvr*t_) Uchiha yang terlihat samar-samar karena tertutup debu yang merupakan efek dari bijuudama yang cukup besar tadi. Tidak bisa.. kini malah tak terlihat apapun… Apa mungkin serangan yang tadi itu merupakan jebakan? Tapi, untuk apa?

"Byakugan!"

Itu.. kenapa hanya seorang? Yang berambut panjang… itu Uchiha Madara. Kuperluas jarak pandangku, Tidak ada… kemana Uchiha satunya? Ayo Hinata! Perluas lagi…

**(sfx : Siing…. ) DEG!**

Ma-mataku.. Sakit! Secara reflek kedua tanganku memegangi mataku sendiri, byakuganku non-aktif dengan sendirinya. Apa?! Apa yang terjadi?! Gelap! Semua tak terlihat! DEG! "Argh!" erangku pelan

**Tap tap tap tap tap**

Suara langkah kaki? Tidak itu bukan hanya melangkah! Itu berlari! Dan… semakin dekat! menuju kemari? "Si-siapa disana?!" tanyaku lirih masih memegang kedua mataku sendiri yang masih tak dapat melihat.

"Hyuuga… souke-kah?" si-siapa i-itu? Apakah itu Uchiha yang satunya… A-pa-Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

"HINATA!" itu suara Naruto-kun! tapi, terdengar sangat jauh! Ba-bagaimana ini? A-apa aku akan mati? DEG! "Argh!" erangku lagi, mataku.. semakin sakit… Siapapun.. siapapun tolong a-aku….

**TRANG! Dak! Sreet!**

Apa?! Apa itu pedang? Tapi… siapa? Dan seseorang terpental.. siapa? Mungkinkah Naruto-kun? Tidak mungkin secepat itu! Lagipula Naruto-kun dapat pedang dari mana?

"Oh, Uchiha Sasuke…. Akhirnya kau muncul juga!" kurasa itu suara dari Uchiha Obito yang kini suaranya berjarak mungkin sekitar 5 langkah dariku.. Dan dia bilang Uchiha Sasuke? Apa itu tadi suara pedang Sasuke-kun? Sa-sasuke…. Kun…

**DEG**! "Argh!" entah untuk keberapa kalinya aku mengerang, tapi sungguh sakit.. sakit dan semakin sakit! Tubuhku… lemas…

**(sfx:hyuuung) Syuut..**

Seseorang menangkapku, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" ujar seseorang yang menangkapku mungkin ditujukannya untuk Sasuke-kun, yah! Orang yang menangkapku ini pastilah Naruto-kun…

"Kau lambat, hey putra yellow flash!" jawab Sasuke-kun

"Kau?!" Naruto-kun berseru lagi.. **DEG!** "Argh!" erangku lagi dan lagi

"Hi-Hinata?" nada bicara Naruto-kun kini melembut, apa dia khawatir?

"Bawa dia ke tim medis!" perintah dengan nada datar itu pastilah berasal dari Sasuke-kun

"Hh!" jawaban singkat yang jarang Naruto-kun keluarkan yang segera menggendongku ala bridal-style dan secepat mungkin membawaku ke tim medis

Sekali lagi, aku mengacaukan misi ini… misi rank triple S yang berarti sangat penting karena menyangkut kehidupan dunia internasional di kemudian hari.. Ketegangan mata, yah! Aku sudah tahu ini bakal mungkin terjadi, seperti pada **episode 306 : Mata Hati**… tapi kenapa harus disaat seperti ini?

"Sakura-chan! Tolong kau rawat Hinata! Aku harus membantu'nya' kali ini!" ujar Naruto-kun sambil menurunkanku dari gendongannya

"Maksudmu Sasuke-kun?" kurasa ini dari Sakura-san, dari caranya bicara, tampak suara parau sebuah kerinduan… dan aku hanya mengerutkan kening saja, memikirkan sesuatu

"…" selama beberapa detik tak ada yang berbicara lagi, eh? Kenapa?

"Shizune-san, tolong rawat Hinata! Naruto, aku ikut denganmu!" ujar Sakura-san dengan penuh keyakinan, terlihat dari cara bicaranya yang tegas

"Apa?! Terserah kau saja!"

**Tap tap tap tap tap**

Suara langkah lari dua pasang kaki itu semakin menjauh, ganbatte Naruto-kun… Sakura-san… Dan maafkan aku…

**(sfx:siiiiiing) DEG! **"Ugh!" semakin sakit!

"Gomenasai Hinata-san!" suara itu pastilah Shizune-san, kemudian terasa sebuah jarum menusuk lengan kananku, dan tubuhku semakin lemas dan lemas

**End of Hinata Point of View**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selanjutnya anggap pertarungannya sama dengan manga original by Masashi Kishimoto-san**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga minggu kemudian di mansion sementara Hyuuga, tepatnya di dalam kamar Hinata…

"K-kudengar perang dimenangkan pasukan aliansi Shinobi…" ucap Hinata parau dengan mata masih tertutup perban pada Kiba yang sedang mengunjunginya sendirian, tanpa Akamaru dan Shino karena dua anggota tim Kurenai itu sedang dalam masa pemulihan setelah terluka cukup parah dalam perang

"Ya…" jawab Kiba singkat tak kalah parau

Hening untuk beberapa detik selanjutnya….

"K-kudengar juga… S-sasuke-kun membantu aliansi shinobi, ya? A-aku benar-benar tidak menyangka…" Hinata tersenyum tipis yang terlihat dipaksakan

"Ya.. dan dia pergi lagi…." Jawab Kiba semi-singkat (?)

"Eh? K-kenapa?" Tanya Hinata yang disambut angkatan bahu Kiba yang menandakan dia juga tidak tahu, mungkin Kiba lupa kalau mata Hinata masih tertutup perban… Sementara Hinata masih menanti jawaban atas pertanyaannya pada Kiba

**Tok tok tok**

Kiba dan Hinata segera mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu yang diketuk itu, meskipun tak dapat melihat Hinata tentunya masih hafal struktur kamarnya sendiri, kan?

Terlihat seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu yang diketahui bernama Kato Shizune, asisten kepercayaan Godaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade. Diikuti seorang pria paruh baya berambut coklat tua panjang dengan mata berwarna lavender khas klannya.

"Hinata-san… Kurasa perban anda sudah bisa dilepas sekarang ini…" pernyataan Shizune yang terkesan to the point itu berhasil membuat Hinata dan Kiba sumringah

"Kiba-san... ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu…" ujar pria berambut coklat atau lebih gampangnya kita sebut saja Hyuuga Hiashi, ayah dari Hinata. Dan tanpa menjawab Kiba mengikuti Hiashi yang tampak sedang berjalan meninggalkan Shizune dan Hinata

.

.

.

Hinata kembali bisa menatap dunia dengan nyaman, dilihatnya keluar jendela kamarnya… Konoha yang masih dalam proses perbaikan akibat dari serangan Pain dari Akatsuki beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tiba-tiba dia teringat akan kakak sepupunya yang meninggal saat melindunginya dan Naruto, Hinata bahkan tak sempat melihat pemakaman Neji karena matanya yang masih diperban. Segera dia berlari ke gerbang utama mansion Hyuuga

"Hey?!" suara yang sangat tidak asing menyapanya dengan malas, seseorang yang selalu bersama dengan anjingnya berdiri dengan tangan terlipat didada dan mata yang tampak mengintrogasi

"GUK!" Akamaru ikut berkomentar lalu mendekati Hinata

"Kiba-kun?!" reflek Hinata menyebut nama Kiba

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Kiba singkat

"A-aku mau… ke (makam) N-Neji-niisan…" jawab Hinata parau sambil mengusap puncak kepala akamaru dengan lemut, wajahnya menunduk menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya

**Sii~ng,** hening seketika

"Ayo! Kuantar!" seru Kiba memecah suasana dan berjalan lebih dulu ketimbang Hinata yang segera menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kiba

**.**

**# Skip Time #**

**.**

Di pemakaman umum pejuang perang dunia ninja

"Eh? Tempat inikan…" Hinata menggantung kata-katanya dengan mimik wajah terkejut melihat area pemakaman umum pejuang perang yang luasnya sama dengan luas sebuah mansion besar

"Ya, ini bekas mansion Uchiha!" jawab Kiba cepat

"Ta-tapi… kenapa? Kenapa sekarang digunakan untuk pemakaman? I-inikan milik…" Hinata menggantung kalimatnya lagi melihat Kiba menatapnya heran, 'Kenapa dia ini? Tak seperti biasanya!' batin Kiba

"Ah! Go-gomenasai!" lanjut Hinata lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kiba

"Hmm… Pada dasarnya, pasti takkan ada warga konoha yang mau membangun kembali rumah mereka di atas tanah bekas mansion, yang sudah dikenal sebagai mansion yang telah melahirkan sebagian besar nukenin kelas S dunia ninja, bukan?" jelas Kiba yang diakhiri dengan pertanyaan retorisnya

"…" Hinata hanya diam, dia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya saja

"Lagipula, Uchiha juga hanya tinggal sejarah!" lanjut Kiba menyimpulkan penjelasannya

"Sasuke-kun?! Sasuke-kun… Dia belum meninggal, kan?" ujar Hinata cepat dengan alis tertekuk seolah memaksa Kiba untuk segera menjawabnya

"Eh? Ya, secara teknis memang belum, sih… tapi kalaupun dia masih hidup, aku tidak yakin dia akan kembali ke Konoha, apalagi sampai membangun klannya… yah, memang sangat mengejutkan seorang criminal tingkat internasional seperti dia pada akhirnya malah banyak membantu 'kita'… tapi tetap saja, kemungkinan dia akan kembali ke Konoha itu, kurasa sangat kecil!" jelas Kiba lagi lalu berjalan menjauh dari Hinata, mendekat ke sebuah makam yang terdapat sebuah karangan bunga yang cukup besar diatasnya, Hinata menatap punggung Kiba dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan sambil membatin 'Benar juga… Kemungkinan itu sangat kecil!'

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ini makam Neji…" ujar Kiba sambil menunjuk makam itu, Hinata menatap makam itu dalam diam, dia segera sadar akan tujuan awalnya datang ke pemakaman ini, segera dia mendekati makam Neji itu kemudian berlutut untuk berdoa (?)

.

.

Di tempat lain, Sakura dengan mata yang tampak lelah sedang membaca gulungan-gulungan yang sebenarnya adalah tugas Godaime Hokage, Tsunade yang sekarang masih tampak berbaring lemas di sebelahnya akibat dari imbas perang dunia ninja ke-4 karena terlalu banyak menggunakan cakranya

"Sakura-chan, beristirahatlah dulu!" ujar seseorang yang sedari tadi menemaninya dengan nada khawatir

"Tidak, masih banyak yang harus diselesaikan!" jawabnya tanpa memandang putra yellow flash itu

Uzumaki Naruto—nama pemuda itu—mendekati Sakura lalu mengambil salah satu gulungan itu

"Ini semua… surat dari ninja pengawas perbatasan dan yang sedang dalam misi perbaikan di desa lain, huh! Banyak yang membutuhkan bantuan disana, dan Shizune-san yang akan menunjuk tim bantuan itu… Aku ditugaskan untuk menganalisisnya saja…" jelas Sakura tanpa melihat ke Naruto yang memperhatikannya dengan sesekali menangguk pertanda mengerti

"Sugoi, Sakura-chan! Sudah seperti Tsunade-obaachan saja!" puji Naruto yang sekilas membuat rona merah meghiasi wajahnya, namun segera menghilang di sepersekiandetik selanjutnya

"Sudah seperti shisou? Mak-maksudnya?" Tanya Sakura sambil meletakkan gulungan yang sedang dibacanya kemudian dengan salah satu alis yang terangkat

"Semuanya! Ninja dokter yang hebat, tenaga monter, dan… ah iya! Ero-sannin bilang dulunya dadanya Tsunade-obaachan itu juga rata lho… jadi, mungkin suatu saat nanti milik Sakura-chan juga bakal…" Naruto menggantung kata-katanya saat tak sengaja melihat Sakura yang sudah memasang sarung tangan ninjanya sambil tersenyum setan

"Eh-eeh?" Naruto bergidik ketakutan tak berani menatap Sakura

"Huh! Sudahlah! Lebih baik kau pergi saja sana!" ujar Sakura sambil melepas kembali sarung tangan ninjanya lalu melanjutkan bacaannya pada satu gulungan berstempel Negara Angin, Naruto terlihat menghela napas lega

"Tidak! Aku ingin membantu Sakura-chan dulu!" ujar Naruto ceria yang hanya dibalas gumaman pelan oleh Sakura "Terserahlah!"

Naruto segera membuka gulungan yang sedaritadi hanya dipegangnya dengan senyum tanpa dosanya, walau beberapa detik kemudian mimik wajahnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat setelah membaca isi gulungan itu. Dan tanpa kata-kata, Naruto menggulung gulungan itu lagi lalu berdiri yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dari gulungan yang sedang dibacanya

"Aku… keluar dulu, Sakura-chan!" pamitnya lalu segera berlalu meninggalkan Sakura yang tampak menatapnya khawatir, 'Dia tidak seperti biasanya… apa yang dibacanya? Ah! Sudahlah! Kenapa aku jadi mengkhawatirkannya?' lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada godaime hokage disampingnya sekilas dan melanjutkan bacaannya

.

One Hour Later…

.

Sampailah Sakura pada gulungan yang tadi dibaca oleh Naruto, dan dengan ekspresi kaget yang sama dengan Naruto, dia menjatuhkan gulungan itu…

**Isinya : "Kami dari gerbang jauh barat Negara Api, Uchiha Sasuke terlihat bersama timnya disini!"**

'Oh tidak!' batin Sakura, 'Naruto pasti mengejar Sasuke-kun saat ini!' lanjut batinnya, lalu segera berdiri menatap godaime hokage yang masih saja tak mampu membalas tatapannya sekilas dan berlari menuju rumah sakit konoha

.

"Sakura?" Tanya Ino yang sedang bertugas di melihat Sakura yang tampak tergesa-gesa itu

"Ino! Tolong kau jaga Tsunade-shisou sementara ini, ada misi bantuan yang ditujukan padaku!" ujar Sakura cepat dan segera berlalu menuju ke mansion Inuzuka

.

"Kiba? Eh, dia ke mansion Hyuuga nggak tahu kenapa…" jawab Inuzuka Hana—kakak Kiba pada Sakura yang tampak kesal dan segera menuju ke mansion Hyuuga

.

.

Kiba dan Hinata berjalan menuju mansion Hyuuga dalam diam, sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing… sementara Akamaru hanya mengekor saja dibelakang

"Kiba!" seruan itu sontak membuat Hinata dan Kiba menatap asal suara itu

"Sakura?" Tanya Kiba dan berlari mendekati Sakura diikuti oleh Hinata dan Akamaru tentunya

"Aku ingin kau ikut denganku!" ujar Sakura cepat

"E-eh?" Kiba dan Hinata saling menatap sekilas lalu menatap Sakura lagi, tentu saja Sakura sudah mengerti kalimat tersirat itu

"Kita punya misi!"

.

**# skip time #**

.

Di tempat sementara hokage, Ino tampak membaca gulungan-gulungan yang belum sempat Sakura baca dengan Sai yang tampak menemaninya sambil mencoret-coret kertas gulungannya

Dengan jarak sekitar 4 meter dari tempat godaime hokage terbaring lemas, Shizune terlihat serius membaca gulungan mengejutkan tentang keberadaan Sasuke itu, lalu menatap tiga chuunin yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda

"Huh! Merepotkan sekali… Naruto itu!" gumamnya pada diri sendiri

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, Haruno Sakura! Inuzuka Kiba! Hyuuga Hinata! Aku tugaskan kalian untuk menyusul Naruto dan membawanya kembali, segera!" perintah Shizune

"Hai!" jawab ketiganya serempak

"Ingat! Jangan lakukan hal lain! Terutama kau, Sakura!" lanjut Shizune tegas sambil menatap Sakura dengan tajam yang tampak tak digubris oleh Sakura yang malah memalingkan wajahnya

"Anoo… apakah saya boleh ikut serta?" Sai tampak mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya yang membuat Ino serta empat ninja lainnya menatapnya

"Huh! Baiklah, kau ikut, Sai! Pastikan kau menjaga Sakura!" perintah Shizune dengan kembali menatap Sakura dengan takam, sementara Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dengan alis tertekuk tentunya

"Hai!" jawab Sai cepat

"BERANGKAT!" perintah Shizune yang langsung membuat keempat chuunin itu menghilang seketika

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, ya…" Ino bergumam pelan, tapi masih mampu terdengar oleh Shizune yang kemudian mendekatinya

"Kau itu mengkhawatirkan Sasuke, Sakura, atau… Sai?" goda Shizune mencoba mencairkan suasana tegang beberapa detik yang lalu

"Tidak, aku… malah lebih ke Hinata" ucap Ino parau

"Eh?" Shizune memiringkan kepalanya pertanda tak mengerti

"Kurasa… ada sesuatu yang tak bisa dijelaskan mengenai hubungan Hinata dan Sasuke-kun. Yang aku tahu, Sasuke-kun membantu pasukan aliansi Shinobi untuk… Hinata!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Berminat untuk Review**

**or delete?**

**:)**


End file.
